


Prove It

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competitive Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Playful Dean Winchester, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A friendly competition between you and Dean escalates just a little too far.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Prove It

The competition had been going on for three grueling days and nights.

It started off innocently enough. Sunday night, you’d volunteered to cook dinner for the boys, running to the store for all the ingredients you needed for beef bolognese. When you got back to the bunker, you kicked Dean and Sam out of the kitchen, getting straight to work. A few hours later, a piping hot meal was sitting on the table.

“Wow, Y/N, this looks amazing,” Sam said with a warm smile, folding his tall, lanky frame into one of the chairs. Dean followed suit, breathing the smell in.

“Yeah, babe. Smells fantastic.”

Sam tasted the dish first, sighing softly with pleasure. “Wow…Y/N, this is delicious. Honestly, I think this may be the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Dean scoffed in offense. “Hey! Who’s been cooking for you since you were in diapers?”

Sam made eye contact with you and grinned conspiratorially. “Sorry, Dean. I guess Y/N’s just better.”

“Pshh,” he huffed. “I bet if I cooked this thing, it’d come out ten times better.”

“Oh, really?” you laughed, more amused than insulted. “Prove it.”

And, that’s how the war started. A simple little cook-off that snowballed into so much more. Soon, it was who could down a glass of whiskey the fastest, who was the better shot, who knew more of the lore books by memory.

Very quickly, you ran out of legitimate things to compete over, so you moved on to ridiculous contests. Tonight’s was a classic: Mario Kart.

“VICTORY!” Dean shouted, throwing down his controller and tossing his hands up into the air as his car crossed the finish line. “Take that!”

“Not fair! You got to pick Yoshi first. We all know he’s the best.”

Dean snorted. “Oh, like you didn’t cheat in the marshmallow contest? I saw you squishing them together.”

You gasped, jumping up. “I did not!”

He mirrored you, jumping up and smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah? I guess it’s just too bad there weren’t any marshmallows here, huh?”

“Oh, you, you…swindler!” you yelled, frustration boiling over. “Maybe you should just sleep out here with your victory then.”

“Wait a second,” Dean sputtered, his smirk fading. “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“Exactly,” you avowed, spinning around to leave, but Dean grabbed your elbow.

“Y/N, baby, come on, it’s just a game.”

You laughed. “Oh, now it’s just a game when you’re sleeping on the couch, but when you were winning…”

“I’m sorry, okay,” Dean pleaded, his voice as smooth as honey. He put on his most charming smile and pulled you closer to him. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He pulled his tongue between his teeth, his eyes darkening. “I’ll make it up to you, huh?”

“Hmm…” you hummed for a second, closing your eyes as you pretended to consider it. You quickly made your decision, opened your eyes, and grinned, knowing you had him now. “How about no, champ.”

His mouth fell open in astonishment. “Okay, okay.” Dean dropped his hand, changing tactics. “I know when I’m beat. How ‘bout this? One more game, no cheating, no tricks. No matter who wins, we accept it and move on with our lives, no more competition, no more grudges, and no hard feelings.”

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously, suspecting some kind of hidden agenda after the past three days of ruthless competition and bragging. “What game?”

“Something we’re both good at.” He thought for a second before his face split into a grin. “I have just the thing.”

~

You cocked your gun, bracing yourself in a wide, open stance. Holding the gun to your chest, you peered around the corner, scanning from side to side.

You didn’t see Dean anywhere, but that didn’t mean a thing. He was an expert at this, and you knew he could camouflage pretty much anywhere. That was one of the things that made you fall in love with him in the first place, the jerk.

Taking a deep breath, you moved around the corner, keeping your back to the wall as you walked. You held your gun up high, staying alert as your eyes scanned every darkened corner for any sign of your boyfriend.

You’d almost made it to the next area of cover when Dean dropped out of nowhere, raising his gun up high with a shout. You kicked your leg out, sweeping his before he could shoot. As he fell to the ground, you raised your gun to his chest, firing a laser stream until all of the lights on his vest began to flash red.

“HA! I did it! I beat the great Dean Winchester at laser tag. Yes!!!!” You threw your hands up in the air and spun around, doing a little victory dance.

Dean chuckled, holding his hand out for you to help him up. “Yeah, you did, but you think you could’ve been any gentler with the take-down? I think you broke me…”

“Aw, sorry, honey,” you apologized, wrapping your arms so your hands were resting on his back. You began to massage his muscles, slowly moving lower. “I’ll make it up to you, huh?”

He grinned as your hands landed on his ass. “Mmm, good idea. You know, I think I’m getting a little too old for this play fighting stuff.”

“Oh, you’ll never be too old for me,” you breathed out, your voice turning seductive as your hands gripped him even tighter. “Want a chance to prove it?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing you and lifting you up, throwing you over his shoulder. “I think this is one competition I’m definitely gonna win.”


End file.
